


honeymoon avenue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should, you know." Harry says, later that night when they're lying on opposite ends of their bed, "We should do something exciting, like Zayn said. Enjoy the rollercoaster that is life, and all that."</p><p>"Like what?" Louis says, rolling over slightly so he's facing Harry, Harry does the same, and then they're facing each other. It feels more intimite than anything ever has.</p><p>Harry considers it for a while before he finally says, "We should get married."</p><p> </p><p>(or, louis and harry's relationship is taking a turn for the worst, so they do something crazy and exciting to help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeymoon avenue

**Author's Note:**

> hii! so basically i got this idea from honeymoon avenue by ariana grande, which is also where i got the title (you can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuRaETs7ti4) if you wanna) and i ended up turning it into this even though it's pretty much nothing to do with the song oops. (also this reminds me a bit about story of my life which.help it's perfect.)
> 
> basically this is angst with a happy happy happy ending yay!!
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is unbeta'd and probably terrible (i can't write angst) and probably has a ton of mistakes (please tell me if you find any). also, i don't know/own any of the characters mentioned so there's that. ENJOY!!!!
> 
> ♡♡♡

  
_-_ honeymoon avenue -

_You know how to drive in rain_   
_And you decided not to make a change_   
_Stuck in the same old lane_   
_Going the wrong way home_

_\- Ariana Grande, Honeymoon Avenue_

 

 

 ∞

"Hey, Louis!" Harry calls from the kitchen, "I'm going out. And I'll probably just stay with Nick, don't wait up!"

He's about to leave when Louis comes rushing down the stairs, "Wait," he says in a hurry. "Want to kiss you first." He has to get on his tiptoes to reach, and Harry has to lean down slightly which would have made Louis' heart soar at one point, but the effect seems to have worn off lately.

It doesn't feel the same kissing Harry anymore, it doesn't seem  _right._ No matter how hard he tries, and oh how he's tried, the spark is gone, has been for a while now.

Today is no different, which isn't surprising anymore, not really. He tries deepening this kiss, it's unlikely to work, it never has before. He moves one of his hands up to cup Harry's cheek and puts the other againt Harry's hip, sweeping out his tongue to run acorss Harry's bottom lip. It doesn't work though, and after a short while Harry pulls back saying "I better go. See you tomorrow, probably." And then Louis is alone in their too empty house with a too empty heart.

 

 

∞

Louis remembers how it used to be, when they were young and niave, still so in love that it hurt even though neither of them were really all that sure what love was. He remembers how they used to stay up until the middle of the night, just talking. They spoke about everything really, from what was next for the band to their familys to past relationships. Everything. They hardly talk now though, only really talking when the really need to, or to tell the other they're going out.

He remembers how they used to make love, slowly and carefully, always so so careful they wouldn't hurt eachother. That's changed too. They still have sex, but it doesn't really clasify as making love anymore. It's hard and rough and it never hurts but it's nowhere near as enjoyable for either of them that it was before.

The difference is even noticable when they kiss. Before they used to kiss all the time, because it was nice, always sending shockwaves down Louis spine. Now it's just normal, like it would be kissing anyone else, and Louis hates it.

He wishes he had someone to blame other than himself, but he doesn't, not really. He used to always blame management, but he can't really blame them, they told them what to do in public, never telling them they couldn't be in love in their free time, that was their choice. Louis hates that, too.

 

 

∞

He talks to Niall about it first, because he's always been the smartest, although Louis was the oldest. Niall is always the one they go to with problems, all of them. He always knows exactly what to do, always giving the best advice. So that's why Louis goes to him.

"I don't think I'm in love with Harry anymore." is what he says. Niall blinks and then he laughs. Louis understands, it would sound crazy to anyone else, really. Harry and Louis, not in love. Ha. Good one. Louis would have laughed too if someone had said it to him before. But things have changed since then. Niall stops laughing though, when he realizes Louis isn't laughing along with him.

"Wait. You're serious?" He says, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" 

"Yeah, probably." Niall says, which is true, but also not the point. "But like. You're not, are you? I can tell. You're not lying."

"No. I'm not lying." Louis answers, although he probably doesn't have to. His eyes are watering, but they almost always are these days, he doesn't cry though, not now.

"Shit, man." Niall seems just as upset by this as he does. Which he supposes is understandable, he's went through three years of seeing him and Harry being all happy in stupidly in love. "I never would have seen this coming."

"That's great, Niall. But what do I  _do?_ I can't just. I just  _can't_." And he's crying now, for the first time for months. Niall reacts instantly, because he's only ever seen Louis cry once before, it's just not something Louis does. "Tell me what do do, Niall.  _Please._ "

"I don't know, man. Talk to him?" Niall says, he seems unsure for the first time ever. Louis doesn't like that, but Louis doesn't like a lot of thinks anymore.

He sniffles against his chest, and he would usually be embarrassed about crying infront of people who aren't Harry or his mum. "Can I stay here tonight? And just like hug you. I need someone to cuddle." That's another thing he doesn't do with Harry anymore.

"Sure, mate. Stay as long as you need." 

 

 

∞

He talks to Zayn next, because Zayn is dark and mysterious and smart and this seems like the kind of thing he would know about. 

Zayn is just as shocked as Niall is, and Louis cries again and Zayn hugs him so hard that Louis thinks he actually stops breathing at one point. 

"Babe," Zayn says, because he's Zayn and he calls everyone babe. "You two should do something together. Like you used to." 

Louis scoffs, "Yeah Zayn, I can hardly get him to look at me for two seconds. And even if we did do something together, I doubt that'll work." 

Zayn somehow manages to understand what he's saying through the sobs and pulls him closer to his chest. "No, trust me, yeah? Do something really crazy and exciting. I'm not saying it's gonna work, but it's worth a try."

Louis just sobs some more until he eventually falls asleep in Zayn's arms.

 

 

∞

He decides to talk to Harry, like Niall had said. He tells him everything, about how he doesn't feel the same, about he misses what they used to be. Harry agrees and they both cry (they still don't hug though, because that's still not something they do). He tells Harry about what Niall and Zayn said aswell. 

"We should, you know." Harry says, later that night when they're lying on opposite ends of their bed, "We should do something exciting, like Zayn said. Enjoy the rollercoaster that is life, and all that."

"Like what?" Louis says, rolling over slightly so he's facing Harry, Harry does the same, and then they're facing each other. It feels more intimite than anything ever has.

Harry considers it for a while before he finally says, "We should get married." And Louis almost chokes.

"Harry.. I- I don't think that's something two people who aren't in love anymore do." Louis says. He'd thought about it before, when they were young and stupid and in love.

"I don't think we're not in love," Harry says, quietly, "That's what we think but we are in love. We just have to do something crazy. Getting married is crazy, right? Let's do it, Lou, C'mon." 

Harry reaches forward and takes Louis' hand between both of his and for the first time in a long time, Louis feels it. He feels the sparks he used to feel every time Harry would take his hand, or kiss his cheek or even look in his direction.

"I mean, like when? We can't just." Louis trails off when Harry starts pressing kisses to his neck, traveling upwards until he gets to his cheek.

"Tommorow, next week. Whenever Lou. We should just do it now. I don't even care. We could go to vegas, Lou, it'd be really quick there." Harry says quickly, pressing little kissed to Louis' lips, and the shockwaves are back, travelling down his spine and Louis doesn't really know how to react. He's dumfounded by the fact that this is actually something they could do easily, the fact that it's suddenly something he  _wants_ to do.

"Management would kill us." He manages to choke out.

"Let them, I don't care, Lou. We're being crazy and exciting. Come on." Harry seems to be getting more and more excited by the second, and Louis feels like he's not the only one who's feeling the sparks everywhere they're touching. And that's enough to make his mind up for him.

"Okay. Yeah. Okay. Let's do it." He says.

Harry just crashes his lips against Louis' and suddenly, Louis realized how stupid he was to think he didn't want this.

 

 

∞

"I've missed you, you know?" Louis says later that night, after they've booked flights to vegas for the next day and curled up next to eachother in bed.

"I've been here the whole time, babe." Harry says, kissing the back of Louis' neck softly.

And yeah, Louis thinks, he has. 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh man. 
> 
> so if you liked this then please please leave kudos/comments and all that jazz, i'd love to know what you thought of this. hmm, follow me on [tumblr](perriely.tumblr.com) if you wanna as well . ♡


End file.
